


Sweet

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  MPREG.  Lactation!kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Several weeks after the baby is born, Blaine finds a box of nipple pads under the sink in the bathroom while looking for a new bottle of hair gel. He stares at the box for a while, reading the blurbs on the sides, very curious--they're the newly designed kind for men, and he hadn't known that Kurt had bought them. These are probably why Blaine hasn't noticed any--ahem--obvious signs that Kurt is lactating or that his nipples have changed at all.

"It's mostly for work and when I'm, uh, leaking a lot?" Kurt explains when he asks. "They sort of--show, now, and I refuse to wear baggy clothing. Do you have any idea what protein does to silk?"

The conversation is cut short because their newborn son is screaming as if someone is murdering him.

Spoiler alert: newborns are a lot of work.

He notices it now that he is paying attention, the times when Kurt doesn't wear the pads; Kurt is still flat-chested, of course, but his nipples and areola are puffy and red from feeding the baby, and he complains about how sensitive and painful they've become.

The thing is that it's--distracting. Blaine falls into stupors sometimes watching the pebbled nubs strain against Kurt's work shirts. It's even worse when Kurt is wearing a loose shirt at home or on the weekend and he'll stretch or bend or shift a certain way and his nipples will become fully defined against the fabric. It's surprising, and Blaine wants to lean over and trace them with the pads of his fingertips. But he doesn't, because Kurt had said that they hurt, and that would be uncool, right?

The first time that Rachel babysits, they decide to just spend the night home alone. Kurt had originally made complicated dinner and a show arrangements, but then they'd found themselves standing in the middle of a wrecked apartment smelling of baby powder and spoiled milk and they'd looked at each other, eyes screaming silently.

"Can we just--sleep? Like, a lot? And maybe pizza?" Blaine had asked, feeling like a zombie.

"God, yes," Kurt had breathes, falling over onto the couch.

They sleep for six hours and then devour an extra large extra cheese pizza and a whole bottle of soda between them.

"Oh my god, heaven," Kurt moans, falling back into Blaine's arms.

There is a pause, and then Blaine sighs, "Yes. But I miss him."

Kurt frowns thoughtfully. "Me too. Don't tell anyone, though; I have my reputation to think of."

Blaine strokes Kurt's chest, laughing. "Of course not."

Kurt winces. "Hey."

Blaine realizes that his fingers have been tracing the outline of Kurt's right nipple, which is swollen and hard. "You're not wearing the pads?"

"They can be a pain," Kurt replies, sounding a little out of breath all of the sudden.

"Mm," Blaine hums, sliding his arms farther around Kurt's body and switching to the other nipple. As he's teasing the left, the right begins to leak a little, and a dark wet spot spreads around it.

"Blaine," Kurt sighs.

"What?" Blaine asks, drawing out the middle of the word, coy and low and warm right against Kurt's ear. He keeps switching, pinching and stroking each nub until both are leaking and Kurt is shaking in his arms.

"You are so bad," Kurt breathes.

"It's--kind of hot," Blaine admits. His pulse is racing as he squeezes the flesh around Kurt's nipples, noticing that Kurt keeps shifting his hips around to hide the fact that he's getting hard in his yoga pants. 

"Pervert," Kurt replies.

Blaine stares at the bulge between Kurt's legs. "I'm not the only one in the room, sweetheart," he says.

Kurt makes this little high-pitched turned on noise as he captures Blaine's mouth with his own. 

"Can I touch them?" Blaine asks, tugging Kurt's shirt.

"Gently, but--mmph, yes."

Up close they look deliciously reddish pink, hard and straining and puffy around the edges, weeping small drops of milky fluid. Blaine smears the wetness around the hard nubs, feeling his cock throb in his jeans as Kurt blushes--and the blush goes all the way down to his chest--and bites his lip demurely.

Blaine sees out of the corner of his eye that Kurt is lightly rubbing himself through his pants. Fuck.

"God, baby," Blaine whines.

"P-pinch a little?"

Blaine squeezes them between his thumb and forefinger, breathing heavily as Kurt gets more and more excited. He gently twists one nipple in a half circle, and Kurt's whole body shudders. Kurt's hand moves faster, finding the shape of his cock as it fills and tugging at the head.

"Oh god, Blaine."

Blaine leans down and licks a broad, rough stripe across one nipple. Kurt sobs and arches up underneath him, sliding a hand down the front of his pants and squeezing himself directly.

It's addictive, getting that response. He licks and sucks softly at the hard tips, back and forth between them, but when he tries to use his teeth Kurt swats at him gently.

"Too much."

"Okay." He goes back to tracing them with his tongue, panting against Kurt's skin as Kurt slowly jerks himself off. 

Blaine wraps his lips around the entire area, drawing the nipple at the center hard into his mouth--and is rewarded with a squirt of milk. It's odd, a little sweet and nutty, nothing like regular milk. 

Kurt whimpers and goes still. "Oh my god."

"Not okay?" He switches sides, eyes on Kurt's flushed, aroused face as his sucks the other, nipple and areola and even the flesh around that, earning another squirt of milk that disappears across his tongue. 

God, Kurt is so hard.

"No it's okay it's very okay just weird, so weird."

Blaine grins, kissing wetly up Kurt's chest and throat to his ear. "I'm perfectly happy with working another fluid out of you instead," he whispers, palming Kurt's balls, as Kurt's hand is still wrapped around himself. Kurt's cheek goes hot and red against his lips and he grins, loving the way that dirty talk still drives Kurt into embarrassed, aroused silence.

"In about two minutes that won't be necessary," Kurt moans as Blaine replaces Kurt's hand with his own and strokes him through a shuddering orgasm, Kurt's left nipple throbbing and leaking into his mouth as he pulls at it and Kurt's softening cock at the same time.

"Have we sated our curiosity, then?" Kurt asks, warm and pliant and spent.

"For now," Blaine replies, grinning slyly.


End file.
